Rough Cut 2x4
The Rough Cut 2x4 is a Nerf blaster that was released in 2013 under the Multishot Madness sub-series. It comes packaged with eight Elite Darts and instructions. Details The Rough Cut is a blaster that is able to fire two darts at the same time, much like the Barrel Break IX-2 or the Diatron. It features a two-step firing trigger, allowing the user to fire one dart (by pulling the trigger halfway) or two darts at the same time (by pulling the trigger all the way back). The Rough Cut features an intelligent air restrictor system, making it the first blaster to ever use one. It has the ability to slam fire. It also features one long tactical rail on the top of the blaster. It also has two points for a sling or bandolier to be attached: one at the end of the blaster and one at the end of the blaster's handle. Official description History The Rough Cut was first announced as the Ruff Cut in a Wired.com article about the N-Strike Elite series. The Rough Cut is regarded as a successor to the Barrel Break IX-2, as both blasters have the ability to fire two darts simultaneously or a single shot by a half pull of the trigger and share similar design characteristics. It was re-released with improved Elite XD internals in 2014. It was re-released again that same year under the Zombie Strike series in the Rough Cut 2x4 2 Pack. In 2018, it was given a blue camo pattern and released under the BattleCamo Series. Color schemes The Rough Cut has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike Elite (blue, white, black, gray, and orange) *Elite XD (white, orange, and black) *Zombie Strike (green, brown, black, gray, and orange) *Zombie Strike (orange, brown, black, and gray) *BattleCamo Series (white, blue, gray, and orange) Value packs A bonus pack is available at Toys "R" Us; it comes packaged with eight extra Elite Darts. Walmart also has a value pack that comes with an extra sixteen darts and a Bandolier Strap. A Target exclusive includes a Triad EX-3 and a pinpoint sight. Two blasters are included in the Rough Cut 2x4 2 Pack. Modification The Rough Cut is assembled with two lengths of screws. The three shorter ones go into the holes of the front sight and both holes in the tactical rail. The gears of the pump action are standard gears with module one-sized teeth. The smaller gear has fourteen teeth and a 2.5 mm axle. Trivia *The Rough Cut was the first N-Strike Elite blaster to fire multiple darts at once. *The numeric 2x4 refers to its two-column by four-row barrel configuration, while the name "Rough Cut" is a play on words. In woodworking, the first cut into a plank of wood is called the "Rough Cut", and a "2x4" is a certain cut of wood. **The name may also be a reference to the barrel being "cut" on many sawed-off shotguns, as the Rough Cut has no barrels to speak of. *The Multishot Madness branding is not present on the packaging of European or Canadian releases. *There is a chance that the air restrictor, after firing, won't pop back out. *The priming grip may occasionally get stuck in mid-stroke, which can be fixed just by pulling it back hard. *Sometimes, two or three darts may launch accidentally in single-fire, and three or four in multi-fire. * Well-worn darts will not work in the Rough Cut because they get pushed out of the barrels again by the plungers of the dart-selection system. *The re-release Rough Cut has the same packaging style as the Strongarm. *When depressing the trigger for slam fire, the blaster can still fire a single dart at a time by moving the pump grip slowly when it approaches the front. *The popular online computer game, ROBLOX, held a promotional Nerf event for free in-game items in 2013. This included a virtual rendition of a Rough Cut with an Elite-colored Longshot scope as well as a Diatron. **Interestingly, the event predated the release of the Elite Repaint Longshot CS-6 and could be considered to have predicted the Elite recolor of the blaster's scope. Gallery References External links * Category:Re-released blasters Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Elite blasters Category:Zombie Strike blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single-fire blasters Category:Multi-fire blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters Category:Slam fire blasters Category:Blasters with tactical rails